


She's Worth the Risk

by orphan_account



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Demonic Possession, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty Bananun; Lana Winters has been sent to Briarcliff's solitary confinement block where she is visited by the asylum's purest soul, Sister Mary Eunice.  It soon becomes obvious that the Sister's intentions are anything but pure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Worth the Risk

“Ms. Winters, are you awake?” a soft voice asks over the jarring sound your cell’s steel door swinging to a close.

“I am now,” you say with a note of contention, disoriented from being woken so abruptly in the middle of the night. _Or was it the middle of the night?_ It’s hard to tell just how long you’ve been in solitary confinement.

“What’s going on, who’s there?” The pitch-blackness of your cell makes it impossible to identify the slender figure you caught a glimpse of just before the door closed completely.

“Don't worry yourself, Ms. Winters, it’s only me.” The voice is deep and raspy, but definitely female. She’s rifling through a bag or a purse and muttering to herself. “Ah,” she says satisfied. She places something atop a recess in the stone wall. Suddenly, without the aid of a single match, a candle is lit and casting a warm glow throughout the tiny cell. You take the opportunity to assess your surroundings before letting your eyes travel back to the figure standing in front of the doorway. It’s one of the Sisters, Mary Eunice.

Hopeful, you ask, “Am I done here? May I go back to the main ward?”

She turns to face you and rests her back against the wall casually, a look of concern on her face. She doesn’t respond to your question. 

“It’s rather unpleasant down here, so cold and damp. I worry that one of these days we’re going to lose track of things, and heaven forbid we forget about a patient. Lord knows a person could die down here before anyone would hear their cries for help” she says, looking you dead in eye. You realize she’s not concerned at all. _She’s threatening you._ She reads the fear on your face and continues, “Well, it wouldn’t be conducive to the health of Briarcliff’s other patients if they had to endure the cries and temper tantrums of all the people who refuse to accept our help.” 

Unsure of how to respond, you gather the filthy wool blanket around your legs and hug your knees close to your chest. The smell of urine and mold is almost tangible. A look of disappointment creeps across Mary Eunice’s face before she turns away from you. She reaches for her veil and slowly slides it off, letting it fall to the ground. She shakes her head to release stunning golden locks that radiate in the candlelight. You feel your heart beat a little faster.

“Sister Eunice, what are you d—“ you start to ask but she looks over her shoulder and cuts you off.

“I thought you might be hungry.” The corners of her lips curl into a mischievous smirk before she turns toward the wall again. _Hungry? I am starving!_ But unless she’s got a meal hidden in her purse you don't see any food. You watch as Mary Eunice unties the belt from around her waist and discards it on the floor next to her veil. Her arms lift to the back of her neck and her fingers search for the zipper of her holy habit. She hesitates there for a moment and laughs quietly to herself, as if she’s seen the ridiculous face you must be making. You close your gaping jaw and swallow hard. _Keep it together, Lana. This must be some kind of test._ You know your only ticket out of Briarcliff is convincing the staff that Dr. Thredson cured you of your gynephilia. But you’ve been this way since you can remember. _There is no cure._

“Did Dr. Thredson send you?” you ask. Her zipper slides down slowly, deliberately, but she doesn’t answer. You continue, “Because you don't have to do this… I think my sessions with the doctor have been really helpful and I’m really feeling much better! Sister, I don't have those unhealthy thoughts anymore.”

She turns to face you, exposing one shoulder and then the other. A thin white slip appears under the black fabric and she watches as her habit glides down over her own small, firm breasts and falls to the floor. Seemingly pleased with herself, she raises her head to look at you. “Lana…” she says, almost a whisper.

You know you should keep eye contact but you can’t help gazing at Mary Eunice in her entirety. _She is absolutely breathtaking._ The candlelight casts a silhouette across her body highlighting her slender frame and long muscular legs. Sheer black stockings rise up just over her knees and her slip exposes a dangerous amount of thigh. She starts to approach you. _Oh, Jesus Christ…_

Frightened, you wiggle out of your blanket and struggle to get on your feet. You try darting to the other side of the cell but Mary Eunice is already in front of you, inches from your body. She’s got you blocked between her and the mattress.

“Lana…” she whispers again, placing her palm firmly against your sternum. Her delicate finger begins to trace a line down the center of your chest, between your breasts, down your stomach. She’s about to hook her finger in the waistband of your pants when you grab a hold of her hand to pull it away.

“No! Sister, I’m telling the truth; I don't want this kind of thing anymore!” 

She twists her hand free from your grip, taking a firm hold of your wrist and forcing it behind your back. _Jesus she’s strong!_ The move sends her body crashing into yours. You almost lose your balance but Mary’s hold breaks your fall. She puts a foot up on the mattress for support; the other leg weaves between yours. Her free hand finds your waistband again and she grabs a hold of it, twisting it tight. The tension causes the fabric to ride up between your legs and you cant help but whimper. _No, this can’t happen._ You try to pry her away with your free hand but it’s like trying to move a brick wall.

She laughs and leans close to whisper in your ear, “Don’t bullshit me, Ms. Winters.” She starts kissing a trail from your jaw down to the crook of your neck and you find yourself tilting your head to allow her easier access. “I know what you want,” she teases.

“Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?” you ask pitifully, squirming under her grip.

She releases her hold on you and takes a step back. Looking you over, she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and smiles. “Don’t be daft Lana. You’re going to fuck me.” The brazen statement catches you completely off guard and you realize this isn’t the Sister Mary Eunice who welcomed you to Briarcliff weeks before. Not even close.

“Like hell I am!” you spit, “FUCK YOU!”

You don't even see Mary Eunice raise a hand before you hear a deafening crack and feel the sharp, hot, burning sensation of a slap across your face. You cower on your bed and hold the side of your face in agony. “I’m s-sorry,” you stutter between tears, “please, please stop this.”

“Why are you making this difficult, Lana?” She slinks over to the bed and sits down beside you. She replaces the hand on your swollen face with her own and runs the back of it softly across your cheek and down your jaw line. Her thumb stops at your lips and brushes across them, back and forth. She holds your face in her hand as she eases her thumb into your mouth. You’re ashamed at how eagerly you accept it. 

Mary Eunice purrs with approval, “That’s better.” 

She allows you to suck on her thumb for only a moment before she slides it out and uses it to wet your lips with your own saliva. “If you're good, I’ll see that your stay in solitary ends tonight.” Every ounce of your body is desperate for Mary Eunice, and you would give anything to leave this hellhole. Your lip begins to tremble under her touch. _But what if this is a test…_

Your thoughts are interrupted by Mary’s lips pressing hard against your own. You clench you lips together and turn your head away, but she grabs a handful of your hair and pulls it backwards causing you to gasp. She seizes the opportunity to fill your mouth with her tongue and she does so deliciously. Her tongue rolls over yours and invites it into her own mouth demandingly. She tastes sweet like honeysuckle and you cant get enough of her. _Fuck it,_ you decide, _she’s worth the risk_. 

You grab at Mary’s slip to coax her onto your lap and she straddles you happily. “Yes, good,” she murmurs, “show me what you can do, Lana.” You run your hands up along her outer thighs and slide them under her silk slip… _she’s not wearing underwear._ She lifts her arms to make it easy for you to undress her. You want to raise it over her head slowly, to kiss every bit of porcelain skin as it’s uncovered, but she gets impatient and tears it off the rest of the way.

Leaning back onto your elbows you take a moment to spoil your eyes. Mary Eunice is the embodiment of all your lustful thoughts and desires. As your eyes take in every inch of her flawless body you feel a throbbing hunger develop between your legs. Mary Eunice seems equally spellbound with her own body as well. She watches her hands as they explore her curves, move up her legs, between her thighs, up her stomach, and finally to her breasts. Lost in her own sensuousness, she arches her back and kneads roughly at them.

“Oh God, Lana, I’ve wanted this.” She repositions herself over top of you and stares down at your chest. A dingy hospital smock rises and falls with your heavy breathing. “This,” she says putting both hands under the shirt collar, “has to go.” Before you can process her intentions she’s ripped your top effortlessly straight down the middle.

“Jesus Christ, Mary, how did you—“

“Shhh…” she puts a finger to your mouth and says sternly, “Lana, never use the Lord’s name in vain.” She attempts a serious face but fails miserably as bursts of laughter escape her lips. _This woman has really lost her shit_. Mary takes a moment to compose herself, but quickly refocuses on the task at hand. She makes slow delicate circles around one of your nipples, causing a wave of goosebumps to erupt over your skin and the nipple to harden. The way your body responds to her touch brings a look of elated surprise to her face. “Oh you’re enjoying this aren't you Lana?” she says and bites her lower lip. You say nothing, but your body clearly begs for more. “No?” she pouts, unconvinced. Her slow teasing of your nipple suddenly turns into a violent pinch.

“OW!” The pain sends a shock wave of conflict through your body; pain, pleasure, excitement, fear, desire. Strong desire. With one hand you pull her arm away from your breast and down to the side of your head. Your other hand takes a firm hold on the back of Mary’s head and forces her mouth to your aching nipple, but she keeps her lips hard and pressed together. Muffled in the soft flesh of your breast she shakes her head no. “Ugh,” you whine frustrated. “What? What’s wrong?” you ask, releasing the tension on the back of her head. She looks up at you, gasping for breath. 

“Tell me you want it,” she demands.

“Oh my god, Mary, _yes_. Yes I want it!”

Satisfied, she brings her lips back to your nipple. She kisses it tenderly while she cups your other breast in her hand. Her kisses become more heated and you bite back a moan as she licks and sucks. She stops only to give your other nipple equal treatment. The need to kiss her overwhelms you and with your fingers locked in her hair you persuade her forward to meet her lips with your own. She kisses you with the same intense desire she showed your breasts. She slides down your body enough to slip a leg between yours, using her knee to encourage your legs to part. Her hips begin to rock back and forth as she grinds herself harder and harder onto your thigh.

“Mmm, _yesss_ ,” is the only intelligible thing you’re able to moan between gasps and grunts. You can feel the heat between her legs creating a warm dampness through the cloth of your pants as she works herself up and down your thigh. You take control of her ass with both hands and dig your fingernails hard into the flesh.

“Fuck!” she inhales sharply, throwing her head back.

Firmly gripping her ass, you pull her forward so she’s leaning on both elbows above your head. Her legs fall to either side of you for balance. Her perfect little tits dangle helplessly inches from your mouth. You lick your lips and draw your tongue up the center of her chest, lavishing the beads of sweat that have collected between her breasts. Leaning on one arm, Mary grabs one of her breasts and guides it towards your mouth. Her nipple is hard as a pebble between your lips and you flick at it with your tongue causing Mary to growl in pleasure. You fuck her nipple with your mouth the way you plan to fuck her between her legs. _I’ll show her exactly what I can do…_

“Oh f-fuck, Lana, _yes_ ,” she breathes, burring her face in your hair.

She’s completely yours at this point. She spreads her legs further, frantically trying to make contact with your body. You slide your hand from her ass and slip it between her legs. Your index and ring finger part her lips while your middle finger taps every so carefully at her entrance. It’s too much for Mary to handle. She takes control of your hand to keep it steady and slowly lowers herself all the way down onto your finger. She thrusts hard onto your hand trapping it between herself and your hip. You sit up with her in your lap, carful not to break contact. She holds the back of your neck for support and rests her forehead against yours.

Looking you in the eyes, she confesses between labored breaths, “Lana, I think you’ve had the right idea all along.” She takes your face into her hands and kisses you with abandon. The pace of her grinding quickens. You slide your thumb over her clit and use it to make little circles as she thrusts.

“Oh God, yes!” she cries out.

“It’s not so bad, huh, Sister?” With your free hand you splay your fingers out across her back and rake your nails down from her neck to the base of her spine. The sudden sensation causes her to arch her back and frees your hand from between her legs.

“No, p-please don't. Don’t stop,” she pleads.

You wrap her legs around your waist and lean into her ear to whisper, “Sshhh, not yet.” You’ve got more you want to show her. Resting the back of her head in your palm and supporting her weight with your arm, you slowly roll her onto her back. She looks up at you, completely at your mercy.

“Please, Lana. I need this, I need… _you_.”

The sight of Mary Eunice sprawled out naked on your bed, flushed and sweaty in the candlelight, her chest heaving up and down, her raspy voice begging for you, causes you lose all self control.   You rip her legs wide open and make one long, painfully slow lick all the way from her ass to her clit. She bucks up wildly and pulls at your hair with both hands. You turn your face and bite hard into her thigh. 

“AH! Ow ow _owwww_.” She squirms trying her best to escape the pain. “What the fuck, Lana, _ow_!” The moment she releases your hair you ease up on the bite and place soft tiny kisses around the wound. 

You look up into her eyes and speak with unwarranted confidence; “If you want me to fuck you, Mary, we’re going to have to do this my way.” She looks at you, intrigued, unsure if she should let you play your little game. You and she both know who’s actually in control. You’ve only witnessed _some_ of what she’s capable of. 

“Okay…” Mary nods hesitantly, chewing her bottom lip. “What do I have to do then? What are the rules, Mistress Lana?” She smirks, mockingly. You notice her hand slyly reaching to touch herself between her legs, and you grab her wrist before she’s made any progress.

“Rule number one,” you growl, fighting her wrist to the side of the bed, “you may not touch yourself – _any_ part of you.” You hold her other wrist to the opposite side of the bed. Pinning her down you continue, “rule number two: you don't get to touch me, either. Understand?” Mary nods, biting her lip even harder now. You can feel her rubbing her legs together under your weight, desperate for release. “And rule number three; if you break rule one or two, you _will_ be punished.”

“I like the sound of that,” she purrs, unthreatened by your warning.

You let go of her wrists and climb down the bed a bit to position yourself between her legs. She slides her feet in, bending her knees and holding her legs close together. From above, your hands search for the joint between her legs and her pelvis, and your fingertips slide into the crease along side her pubic bone. As you unfold her legs you slowly scrape your nails up her inner thigh. She writhes upward, her body desperate for your touch, her hands clutching madly at the sides of the mattress.

“Please, Lana, please fuck me,” she begs. Her helplessness only feeds your arousal.

You place one of her legs over your shoulder and turn to work on the inside of the other. Starting up by her knee, you play with her soft flesh, kissing it softly, sucking it into your mouth and nibbling it gently. You work you way down her leg sensually, aware of how much it’s frustrating Mary. You make it about half way down her thigh before she can’t take anymore. She lets go of the bed and tries to take control of your head, but you knew that was coming. You sink your teeth hard into her thigh, inches from her aching cunt.

She arches her back and inhales sharply through clenched teeth, “Sorry! Sorry, sorry.” She throws her hands back down to her sides in tight little fists, but before you ease up, she’s melting into the pain and crying out, “Ooh god _, yes._ ” _Apparently Sister likes it rough_. Happy to oblige, you turn your head to sink your teeth into her other thigh. “Fuuuck,” she moans. “Please, Lana, this is _killing_ me!”

You do feel a little cruel, toying with her like this. You adjust her leg higher up your shoulder and wrap your arm around it, resting your thumb delicately on her clitoris.   You breathe a stream of hot air over her core and start to make microscopic swirls with your thumb. She groans and digs her heel into your back. Your tongue slides up and down the center of her, sucks on her inner lips, and dances wildly just outside her entrance. Frantically you try to lap up every ounce of sweet moisture she produces, but soon she is so wet that a large portion of it is lost, dripping down onto the mattress. “Jesus, Mary, you taste like _heaven_ ,” you manage to exclaim between breaths. And it’s true; you could do this for days. But you don't have days, you can feel Mary getting close.

You stop circling her clit with your thumb and bring your hand around under her leg. She gets up onto her shaking elbows to plead with you though her eyes. You run your tongue over her clit and smile up at her reassuringly. Her body trembles and she falls back down to the bed. You lay your tongue softly over her clit and use your index finger to put pressure over her opening. Her muscles contract around your finger, desperate to draw it further inside.

“Yes, Lana, I’m _begging_ you, please!” Her arms flail around above her, searching for something to grab a hold of. She’s doing everything she can to push herself down onto your finger. You let her struggle like that for awhile before slipping deep inside her, releasing within her an inhuman guttural sound the likes of which you have nothing to compare it to. _This is definitely not Mary Eunice, or any other human for that matter._ “M-more,” she begs. You wet your middle finger with your tongue, take a deep breath, and ease it inside of her.

“FFUUUUCK!!” she screams, panting. You curl your fingers upwards and continue to suck at her clit. She thrusts herself up and down onto your hand with every bit of strength she has. You can feel her pulse as her cunt wraps tightly around your fingers. Her body starts to stiffen and she grabs the hair on the back of your head in a fist. You allow it.

“P-pleeease, don't sto-stop,” she stutters, toes curling, her hold on your hair tightening.

You struggle to keep up with her frenzied bucking, but you’re able to keep your mouth on her through the ride. She arches her back and digs her heels into the bed, screaming through clenched teeth. Waves of electric energy ripple through her body causing her to convulse in your hand, over and over again until she’s limp and struggling to catch her breath.

In that moment the candle burns out, leaving both of you in pitch-blackness. You feel her slide off of your hand and get up off the bed. 

“Mary? Are you leaving? Is everything ok?” Silence. Defining silence. You feel around you, grasping for something familiar, eager to touch Mary again. You run your hands along the edge of the mattress, hoping to stumble into her. Instead you feel large chunks of foam missing, the metal springs exposed.   Suddenly your cell door screeches open, illuminating Mary Eunice in the doorway. She’s completely put together, hair tucked neatly behind her veil, habit clean and pressed.

“Wait here for a moment while I inform the guards of your release.” She speaks to you harshly, without any recognition of the events that just took place. “And I’ll have the orderlies see to it that you’re bathed. You smell like a pack of polecats.” And with that, the door swings to a close. The sound of Mary’s footsteps fade into the distance. As you sit in isolation, you consider whether or not you’ve lost your mind. But no, you’re not crazy; the taste of her is still fresh on your fingertips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of fiction I've ever written and I would love some constructive criticism. Your comments are appreciated! <3


End file.
